Mírame a mi
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Oikawa no era celoso, pero prefería tener a su sobrino lejos de su Iwa-chan y tener toda la atención del moreno para él "Papá Tooru va a besar a mamá Iwa-chan" "Iwa-chan tu eres mi reina" "¿Es una broma?". Oikawa/Iwaizumi


**Hey~ **Hacía un tiempo que quería escribir algo de esta pareja que desde que los vi en el manga me encantaron, en especial Iwa-chan, así que tras pensar y pensar, escribir 3 intentos de drabbles sin pies ni cabeza, decidí hacer este porque era el que la historia era más simple y la verdad es que ni pensaba, escribía... así que esto tiene de currado casi nada :´D

Es mi primer fic/drabble/oneshot de este fandom así que no tengo ni idea de como usar a los personajes, lo siento...

Por cierto, estoy publicando esto el mismo día que se acaba el anime de Haikyuu, que asco...

.

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es obra de Furudate Haruichi, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para hacer obras sin sentido y sin fines lucrativos~

**Aclaraciones:** Seguramente OOC... Esto fue escrito a las tantas de la mañana y esta siendo publicado a las 5 am, así que no esperen un buen beteo porque me estaba durmiendo y me obligaron a subirlo...

Por cierto, Takeru es el sobrino de Oikawa, sale en el capítulo 83 del manga y no sé porque y me imagino que Oikawa debía tener la misma personalidad de él cuando era peque...

Ignoren el cutre título y el cutre resumen porque sé que son horribles...

.

* * *

.

Oikawa Tooru siempre había presumido de ser un chico al que los celos no le afectaban, pero en este momento, donde su sobrino estaba siendo cuidado por su mejor amigo, no le importaría quedarse sin sobrino y tomar su lugar.

No es que él fuese celoso, claro que no, no le importaba que toda la atención de su amigo se centrase en el pequeño, ni mucho menos que le sonriera de esa manera tan cálida, bonita y dulce que él tanto adoraba, tampoco que le abrazase y… y… empezaba a plantearse seriamente el matar a su sobrino… aunque eso haría que vaya a la cárcel y él no podría sobrevivir en un lugar así… pero, joder, el pequeño podría dejar de llevarse toda la atención del moreno… o de verdad que allí correría la sangre

—Hajime~ eres tan genial~

Gritaba el niño a la vez que se lanzaba a sus brazos sonriendo, el moreno simplemente le sentó en su regazo y le sonrió tranquilamente

—Ta-Takeru… -intentaba decir Oikawa sin que en la voz se le notase lo molesto que estaba- ¿no deberías estar haciendo tus deberes…?

—Nah, los haré luego…

Respondía mientras abrazaba más fuerte al mayor y movía su cabeza de un lado para otro demostrando felicidad

—Oye, Takeru… -el lugar quedo en silencio y ambas miradas fueron al que estaba hablando- si los haces ahora, luego tendrás más tiempo de jugar…

—Hajime… ¡Vale, los haré por ti!

Y ahí estaba otra vez la sonrisa que Oikawa autoproclamaba como suya y agradeció tener un cojín al lado para apretar y dirigir su propia rabia allí, porque sino sabía que hubiese cogido al pequeño, lo hubiera lanzado por la ventana y reclamado a su Iwaizumi como suyo, porque era de él y de nadie más pero eh… él no estaba celoso, claro que no…

El niño salió corriendo hacia la cocina para empezar a buscar su mochila y sus libros mientras los dos más mayores se quedaron sentados en el sofá del salón.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Qué de qué…?

—Oikawa no juegues conmigo…

— ¿Eh? Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada~ -decía con falsa indiferencia

—Deja de mirar a tu sobrino como que fueses a matarlo… ¿sabes? No eres el centro del mundo, no siempre serás el protagonista de todo…

—Es injusto… -respondía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se hundía más en el sofá- conmigo nunca eres así…

Lo último lo dijo tan bajo que su compañero fue incapaz de oírlo pero conociéndole, seguramente sería una tontería, así que decidió ignorarle y ver como el pequeño se dirigía hacia él con dos libros y una libreta, se sentaba en su regazo y empezaba a hablarle y mostrarle sus deberes para la tarde.

Oikawa quería gritar, romper algo, lanzar por la ventana a su sobrino, bueno quizás lo último era algo exagerado pero es que todo le molestaba. No era el hecho que Iwaizumi parecía pasar de él olímpicamente, claro que no, tampoco el hecho de que su amigo nunca le demostraba esas dosis de cariño que le mostraba al pequeño, ni mucho menos ese sentimiento de extrema posesividad que solía tener cuando el moreno miraba a otro que no fuese él, es sólo que… no entendía lo que pasaba, o más bien, sí lo hacía pero no quería admitirlo…

Al final había optado por mirar la tele, lo dejo en un canal cualquiera con un programa cualquiera e intento ignorar a los otros dos.

.

Cuando había pasado una hora, en la que el armador prácticamente había perdido toda su compostura, el más joven anunció que tenía hambre e Iwaizumi les dejo solos para ir a hacerle la merienda.

—Tooru… llevas una hora viendo _"Peppa Pig_"… ¿te gusta…?

El mayor se quedo helado, sabía que no estaba prestando atención a la televisión, pero llegar al extremo de que pareciera que estaba viendo un programa para niños pequeños le toco el orgullo

—Claro que no… sólo que no había nada en la tele…

—Pero si ni siquiera has cambiado de canal…

—Tú a callar… ¿no vas a molestar a "mamá-Iwa-chan" como lo has hecho en todo el día?

—Tooru esta ce-lo-so~

— ¡No es verdad!

—Claro que sí~

— ¡Que no!

—Deberías de aprender de mamá-Iwa-chan que es dulce conmigo~ tú eres un padre horrible…

— ¿Ah? Pues "papá-Tooru" es mucho mejor qu-

Iban a seguir discutiendo si no hubiese sido porque Oikawa recibió un almohadazo por parte de su mejor amigo, aún estando en la cocina

— ¡Les estoy oyendo!

—Guau~ mamá-Iwa-chan le ha tirado un almohadazo a papá-Tooru~ es como mi mamá cuando se enfada con mi papá y hace lo mismo~ -el pequeño empezó a reírse

—Si es una buena madre, será una buena esposa… -decía Oikawa- Iwa-chan será mi futura esposa~

— ¡Imbécil! Y deja de tratarme como mujer… por si no te has enterado, soy un hombre…

— ¿Sabes, Iwa-chan~? –y puso su tono más provocativo y seductor, ignorando completamente que allí había un niño- Podríamos comprobar si eso es verdad~

—Idiota… -el moreno suspiro mientras se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a eso- oye, Takeru, ven… ya te he hecho la merienda…

El pequeño dio un pequeño salto mientras festejaba que ya tenía algo para comer y Oikawa se recostaba en el sofá

— ¿Ves, Iwa-chan? Eres una buena madre…

—Imbécil… y deja de ver ese programa…

—Sí~

La siguiente hora había sido un poco más "tranquila". Takeru había acabado de merendar y había arrastrado a Iwaizumi al sofá donde estaba Oikawa recostado, que se negaba a sentarse, tras una mini-guerra por el mueble, que había acabado con cojines por todo el suelo, cada uno de los Oikawa había terminado en un extremo del sofá e Iwaizumi en el medio, preguntándose porque estaban así y sólo deseando que eso no fuese a peor… cosa que al final… no sucedió.

No supo en qué momento los otros dos habían decidido acercarse y romper su espacio personal, ni cuando Takeru le había abrazado el cuello y Tooru la cintura y la verdad es que tampoco supo muy bien porque empezó la discusión. Para su sorpresa, a pesar de que tenía a dos Oikawas discutiendo, cosa que siempre pensó iba a ser su perdición, la situación ni siquiera le inmutó, siguió mirando la tele como si no pasase nada a su alrededor y la verdad es que ese documental de ballenas tenía su punto.

— ¡Que lo sueltes! –gritaba el más mayor

— ¡Él no es tuyo! –le continuaba el pequeño

— ¡Tampoco tuyo!

— ¡A mí me quiere más!

— ¡Antes de que tu nacieras, él estaba conmigo!

— ¿160 litros de leche al día? Ese bebé ballena es impresionante… -sí, Iwaizumi les ignoraba y sólo pensaba en los cetáceos de la tele

La pelea duro varios minutos más, en los que el moreno aprendió nuevas cosas sobre las ballenas, y al final los dos se callaron tras gritar al unísono un:

— ¿Con cuál de los dos te quedarías?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué…?

—Que si prefieres a Takeru o a mi…

—A Takeru…

El pequeño soltó una carcajada y abrazó aún más fuerte al mayor mientras el otro no daba crédito a lo que había oído, pero se negaba a cambiar de posición

— ¿Pero qué…? Iwa-chan… que cruel…

—Es que Takeru es más mono… tranquilo… no es un pesado egocéntrico, controlador, irrespetuoso, sin conocimiento del espacio person-

— ¡Ya entendí! Jo… eres un maldito…

Supuestamente debería haberle soltado y haberse quedado indignado en un costado del sofá, pero él no era así, y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de reducir aún más el espacio personal, por lo que simplemente le abrazó más fuerte y le tiro hacia él, ignorando la presencia del pequeño.

Iwaizumi iba a quejarse, tener a dos Oikawas encima suyo le resultaba agotador, aunque no sabía muy bien como, pero cuando giro su rostro para mirar a su armador es cuando noto la pequeña cercanía que les separaba, sabía que su compañero le había tirado hacia él, pero no esperaba que fuese tanto. Podía rozar con su la punta de su nariz el labio del otro y la verdad es que la situación le empezaba a poner aún más incómodo de lo que imaginaba.

No es que él quisiese que sucediese algo, es sólo que tener la mirada de su mejor amigo tan cercana e intensa, le resultaba extraña, y quería que la situación acabase ya. Sus ojos estaban puestos en los de Oikawa que había intercalado entre mirar sus ojos y sus labios para luego detenerse en sus ojos. Iwaizumi no era idiota y aunque no hubiese conocido al otro, podía entender a la perfección la mirada de deseo de su compañero.

Trago saliva. Por primera vez en su vida, no supo cómo reaccionar ante Oikawa.

Por suerte, o mala, no lo sabía muy bien, el pequeño hablo

—Oh~ Papá Tooru va a besar a mamá Iwa-chan~

La frase le descoloco por completo y le sirvió de excusa para mover el rostro y dirigirlo al que recién había hablado

— ¿Ah? N-no…

Pero antes de acabar la frase, sintió una de las manos de Oikawa abandonando su cintura y subiendo hasta llegar a su rostro y hacer que gire nuevamente hacia él. La poca distancia que tenían prácticamente quedo rota y cuando sus labios ya casi se tocaron, Iwaizumi se tiro levemente hacia atrás

—Olvídalo…

—Iwa-chan…

El armador puso un mohín y el pequeño del lugar también

—Yo quería ver un beso…

—Oikawa tenías que ser…

Se lamentaba Iwaizumi y deseaba que el pequeño no acabase como su tío, sólo esperaba que el gen no fuese hereditario

—En todo caso… ¿podrían soltarme…?

Ambos Oikawa se miraron entre sí y luego dirigieron la mirada al otro

—Vale~

El más joven hizo caso y tras soltarle, se quedo sentado en las piernas de Iwaizumi mientras miraba el nuevo documental que empezaba.

Por su parte, el más mayor se negó y el moreno tuvo que apartarlo con su propia fuerza. Luego de varios forcejeos, su amigo cedió, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Iwaizumi sintió el brazo del otro rodeándole el hombro.

— ¿No piensas parar, no?

—No~

Al final se rindió y dejo que el otro hiciese lo que se le daba la gana.

Pasaron prácticamente toda la tarde en la misma posición, aunque hubo momentos donde Iwaizumi, ya cansado, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el más joven estaba bostezando y quejándose de que tenía hambre, al ver bien la hora, notó que era demasiado tarde para el pequeño y decidió ir a la cocina a hacerle algo de comer, por su suerte, la madre del niño le había dejado las cosas hechas y él sólo tenía que calentarlas.

—Iwaaaa-chaaaan~ -decía mientras él también entraba en la cocina- ¿Qué harás para cenar?

—Tú hermana ha dejado esto…

—Como buena esposa deberías de cocinar algo tú…

—Primero: No soy tu esposa, segundo: el concepto de la mujer en la cocina esta pasado de moda… tercero… no soy una mujer…

—Entonces ¿quién llevará el vestido en la boda?

— ¿Qué boda?

—La nuestra…

Si hubiese sido otro día, Oikawa se hubiese llevado un golpe con algo que Iwaizumi le hubiera tirado, pero para su sorpresa, estaba bastante pacífico, así que simplemente decidió pasar de la conversación, terminar de calentar las cosas y alimentar al pequeño.

Ese día, el armador tampoco actuaba como de costumbre y la constante indiferencia del atacante central le molestaba. O sea, su mejor amigo debería de estar agradecido que él hubiese hecho un hueco en su apretada agenda para estar con él, y su sobrino, pero no… estaba más pendiente del niño que de él y le cabreaba, que sí, que debía de cuidarlo y todo el rollo ese… pero eso no hacía que debía ignorarlo de la manera que lo hacía y sobretodo… ¿a qué venía la constante calma del chico? Cuando estaban juntos no era así y ahora, por obra divina, el otro parecía una persona completamente distinta y aunque Oikawa no quisiera admitirlo, le gustaría que el Iwaizumi que estaba con su sobrino fuese el mismo que estuviese con él todos los días…

Al final no había aguantado el ver al moreno dándole de comer al niño y había subido al cuarto que su hermana tenía de invitados y tirarse en la cama mientras se cubría el rostro con la almohada y ahogaba un grito allí.

Estuvo varios minutos así, hasta que pudo oír las voces de los otros dos por el pasillo. No le prestó atención a la conversación pero la siguió oyendo hasta que se escuchaba muchísimo más baja, por lo que supuso que se dirigían a la habitación del niño para hacerlo acostar.

Se removió en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba y con una mano sobre el estómago. Oyó perfectamente el "Cuéntame un cuento~" y recordó que cuando eran pequeños e Iwaizumi se quedaba en su casa, él siempre le decía la misma frase. Rió al recordar esos momentos donde el moreno acababa inventándoselos y donde él era el héroe y Oikawa el villano. Que nostalgia le traía eso.

— ¿Cuándo hemos cambiado tanto, Iwa-chan…?

Si se comparaba con el Tooru de hace muchos años, el cambio era grande, prácticamente ni se parecían, pero cuando mirabas a Iwaizumi, el cambio no era tan desproporcionado… aunque es verdad que con los años la personalidad del otro se había visto reforzada y se había vuelto mucho más agresivo en ciertos aspectos… aspectos que Oikawa había agradecido porque si no hubiese tenido al moreno en su vida, seguramente habría acabado siendo un "rey solitario y orgulloso" como Tobio.

—Así que no eres tú… ¿soy yo?

Suspiro cansado, en su vida se imagino teniendo esos dramas mentales y más con su mejor amigo… o sea, se supone que eran sólo eso, cosa que a él desde hacía ya algún tiempo le molestaba, sabía que su deseo de llevarse toda la atención del mundo que le rodeaba era pura fachada para que sólo le viesen a él y que nadie observe a Iwaizumi y lo aleje de su lado, también era consciente de lo obsesivo y celoso que llegaba a ser con el chico y lo tristemente posesivo que era… pero es que el moreno era la única persona que lo conocía de arriba abajo y le aceptaba tal y como era. Si debía gritarle y golpearlo, lo haría, y si tenía que abrazarle y consolarle, ni se lo pensaría, cosa que a él le encantaba porque podía abrazarlo sin ningún prejuicio. En realidad, el "malo" entre ellos era él y no Iwaizumi, el chico en el fondo era un encanto, aunque no lo demostrase cuando estaban en la cancha, era atento, calmado, un senpai adorable que ayudaba a sus kouhais, y miles de adjetivos positivos de los que él casi carecía. Pero aunque fuese todo lo bueno que fuese, ellos se necesitaban, se complementaban y eso era lo que importaba.

— ¿Oikawa?

Observó como su compañero se acercaba a él y se recostaba a su lado.

— ¿Ya se ha dormido Takeru?

—Sí… cuando estaba por acabar el cuento, calló rendido…

—Iwa-chan es una buena madre…

—Idiota… y ahora… ¿a qué ha venido todo el teatro de indignación de hace un rato?

—A nada… estaba aburrido y tu pasabas de mi… sabes que me molesta que pases de mi…

—Odias que todo el mundo pase de ti… _Bakawa_…

—No acortes los insult-

—_Baka_ Oikawa…

—Ya entendí… -puso un mohín- no me importa el resto… cuando Iwa-chan me ignora es molesto… no me gusta… porque las otras personas saben cómo eres y no quiero…

— ¿Sabes? Pareces de esas parejas obsesivas que no quiere que nadie se acerque a su chico o chica…

—No me importaría serlo… -lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo lo oyese él, pero Iwaizumi algo logro escuchar

—En todo caso… aunque yo saliese con alguien, no te voy a dejar ¿vale?... así que no entiendo tu preocupación…

—Pero es que yo no quiero que salgas con alguien –y se puso de costado para poder observar mejor al otro- quiero que estés conmigo y sólo seas mío…

El moreno se quedo en silencio sin saber muy bien cómo responder ante tal declaración, por su parte, Oikawa sintió su rostro arder pero no aparto la mirada

—Idiota… tú lo que necesitas es una "reina" as-

—Iwa-chan… tu eres mi "reina"…

— ¿¡Ah!?

Iwaizumi iba a golpearlo, quería hacerlo, pero el otro le conocía lo suficiente para saber su próximo movimiento. Así que simplemente decidió rodear con sus brazos la cintura del otro y atraerlo hacia él.

—Kusokawa ¿qu-?

Antes de terminar la frase, sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos y su mente se quedo en blanco. Toda esta situación era tan surrealista que se comenzaba a plantear que todo fuese un sueño y ahora que lo pensaba bien… podría serlo… por eso Oikawa estaba tan posesivo y celoso… además de por demás de idiota y… bueno eso último podía obviarse, él era idiota por naturaleza…

La verdad es que el atacante central estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en su "sueño" pero eso a Oikawa no le importaba, por lo que atrajo aún más el cuerpo del otro hacia el suyo y su lengua recorrió el labio inferior de su compañero para que éste se la abriese. Iwaizumi al sentir eso se tensó y más cuando una de las manos de Tooru se metió dentro de su camiseta y empezó a tocar su espalda. Su cabeza no respondía y su cuerpo aún menos, lo único que sabía era que su rostro ardía de vergüenza y la situación parecía írsele de las manos.

Instintivamente abrió la boca, haciendo que la lengua de Oikawa se introdujese dentro. Le entró el pánico cuando sintió el roce de las lenguas y como ahora la otra mano se metía dentro de su camiseta. Por puro impulso, puso sus manos sobre el pecho del otro, intentando así separarles, pero el armador ya había previsto el movimiento y puso más presión sobre su compañero que empezaba a perder la compostura.

Al principio todo era extraño: las frases, el abrazo, los besos… pero no iba a negar que la sensación comenzaba a gustarle y no sabía si sentirse emocionado o tener miedo de ello.

Su cabeza, durante unos milisegundos, unió todas las piezas del día y por fin creó el rompecabezas de lo que había sido ese día, ahora todo tenía sentido, los celos desmedidos de Oikawa, por fin, tenían explicación. Así que tras entender eso, su cabeza se debatía entre _"¿seguirle el rollo o no hacerlo y golpearlo?"_, la verdad es que la segunda opción era tentativa pero admitía que la primera era tan extraña que en el fondo, quería seguir experimentándola…

Aunque pareció un gran tiempo para Iwaizumi, en realidad desde que Oikawa le había besado sólo pasaron unos pocos segundos. Al final, el armador decidió sacar la lengua de la boca del otro y así observarlo bien, desde que habían empezado el forcejeo inicial, el otro prácticamente ni se había movido y eso era raro.

— ¿Iwa-chan…?

—Sólo… Cállate…

Iba a protestar, él se estaba esforzando tanto y su mejor amigo parecía que todo esto le daba igual, pero cuando estaba por abrir la boca para llevar a cabo su cometido, le interrumpieron

—Oikawa… sólo respóndeme algo… ¿esto es una broma?

—No.

Sentenció con voz calmada y seria.

El moreno suspiro y dirigió su mirada a los ojos del otro. Todo tenía sentido ahora, ya no necesitaba ocultar nada. Le dedico una media sonrisa y antes de que Oikawa intentase volver a abrir la boca, unió sus labios con los del otro que dio un pequeño saltito sorprendido pero se recuperó rápidamente y le correspondió al instante.

Decir que Oikawa era feliz era quedarse corto, la verdad es que perdería una y mil veces contra Shiratorizawa si tenía la oportunidad de repetir la escena que estaba viviendo. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando los brazos de Iwaizumi rodearon su cuello. Y cuando se puso sobre el moreno y comenzó a levantarle la camiseta, no podía describir la excitación que estaba sufriendo y más cuando separaron sus labios levemente y comenzó a oír la respiración agitada de Iwaizumi… oh sí, estaba en el mismísimo cielo…

Pero él quería más, así que ignorando los pedidos que le pedían que parase, decidió lamer una zona del cuello del otro y luego empezar a morderla y chuparla. Los leves gemidos, mezclados con insultos hacia su persona, y la presión de las uñas de su mejor amigo sobre la espalda era como que le pidiera más y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Pero no todo era perfecto y cuando Oikawa estaba a punto de quitarse la camiseta, el móvil del más bajo sonó

—Ya para, Oikawa… -le empujó levemente y cogió el móvil- es un mensaje de tu hermana…

—Nee-san podrías haber sido menos oportuna…

—Tú eres igual así que no te quejes…

Iwaizumi respondió mientras Oikawa se recostaba, en la zona de la cama donde estaba inicialmente, y se tapaba

—Iwa-chan… vamos a dormir juntos… como cuando éramos pequeños…

—Oh dios…

Suspiro pero aún así imito la acción del otro. Sólo quería dormir, todo esto le resultaba agotador y no es como que hubiese hecho mucho. Oikawa parecía estar en las mismas pero aún así se las apaño para volver a abrazar al otro y acercarle a él, Iwaizumi pasaba de discutir así que simplemente apoyó una de sus manos en la cintura de su mejor amigo y con la otra se ayudo para poder dejar su cabeza bajo la del otro, prácticamente rozando el cuello del armador y descansando allí su mano.

—Iwa-chan… -decía a la vez que bostezaba- eso es un ¿sí?

—Supongo…

—Entonces… cuando nos casemos ¿llevarás el vestido?

—Oikawa estoy en una buena posición para empujarte de la cama… decide bien tus próximas palabras o ya sabes donde dormirás esta noche…

—Me gustas…

El silencio reino el lugar durante al menos diez segundos.

—La verdad es que no esperaba esto… ni siquiera sé cómo responder a ello…

—Al menos… piénsalo… y dentro de unos días volveré a declararme…

—Que sea bonito ¿sabes? O sino ¿qué le diré a nuestros hijos cuando me pregunten cómo es que papá Tooru se declaro?

La risa de ambos resonó en el lugar y luego un silencio que fue reemplazado por el sonido de los besos que se estaban dando.

—Yo t-

Y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un somnoliento Takeru que se frotaba los ojos con las manos. Rápidamente, ambos se separaron y Oikawa casi se cae de la cama

—He tenido una pesadilla… ¿puedo dormir aquí…?

—Claro…

El pequeño camino hasta ellos, ignorando el rojo rostro de ambos y se recostó entre ellos. Prácticamente ni los miro, sólo cerró los ojos y a los poco segundos se quedo dormido

—Un Oikawa debía ser… -una media sonrisa asomó por su rostro

—Que cruel eres…

Ambos rieron levemente e imitaron la acción del pequeño.

—El lunes quiero una respuesta, Iwa-chan…

—Vale… aunque la verdad es que nunca esperé que pasase esto…

—Te ves tan lindo cuando te enfadas y cuando estás desconcertado

—Déjame…

Sintió sus mejillas arder y cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando dormirse ya, la verdad es que estaba algo tenso… pero cuando sintió la mano del otro sobre la suya, la calma volvió a su cuerpo.

Siempre habían dicho que Iwaizumi era el pilar que mantenía a Oikawa por el buen camino, que no dudaría en golpearle y tampoco en abrazarle, que caerían y se levantarían juntos, que Tooru siempre iba a ser la estrella que destacase, pero él sería la luna que haría que la estrella brillase con más intensidad. Sonrió para sus adentros y apretó la mano de su mejor amigo. Capaz que no estaba tan mal que la estrella y la luna estuviesen juntas… quizás el lunes aceptaría el reto de intentarlo y puede que hasta salga bien… y no sabía en lo correcto que estaba.

.

* * *

.

Oh dios, el final es tan horriblemente malo que hasta me da vergüenza publicarlo x´D

Pero nada, ya esta hecho así que no hay vuelta atrás y... te odio Niebla por hacerme publicar esto a las cinco de la mañana y me estoy muriendo de sueño xD

La verdad es que hacía tiempo que quería escribir de este par o de Bokuto y Akaashi, pero al final decidí subir éste porque fue el que más elaborado estaba... aún con su cutre final de pena...

Bueno, a ver si me digno a hacer más de este par o subir algo más decente y currado~ **See you~**


End file.
